


On Your Knees

by Momma



Series: FILLS n REQUESTS [5]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Just shut up and kiss me, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, fluffy red things in your blood pusher and eyes, shhhh its a secret right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On your knees if you’re going to say you love me," Karkat demanded again, half volume, softer in tone but no less commanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **“On your knees if you’re going to say you love me.”**   
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _I saw a picture somewhere and suddenly had this intense craving for a story in which Equius actually needs to kneel down so that Karkat can kiss him, and therefore that line actually has a basis for existence. And, you know, Equius’ thing for being ordered around._
> 
>  
> 
>  _ ~~Bonus if you can work the line in.~~_
> 
>  
> 
> Because size kinks are part and parcel of my life now, thank you **randomfiller** from LJ. It's your fault.  
>  ((So far not multiple chaptered. Might be if enough requests come through))

Equius was standing high above him, almost double his height already and still far from finished growing, damn him and that damned clown. Not even Eridan was that tall yet and he was next to shortest of all the Trolls, Nepeta only being smaller than him by a smidgen but she hadn't even hit her growth stride. Neither had he, but he knew, _knew_ , he would never measure so tall.

 

"What the fuck do you want, Equius?"

 

And boy, did the guy actually start sweating more. And, well, he was almost stuttering, if he would finish any breath into a word.

 

"Equius Zahhak, explain to me immediately why you requested this meeting without anyone else here, including your Moirail Nepeta Legion. That is an order," the red blood demanded, fed up and patience nonexistent to begin with worn suddenly thin.

 

"I think I am in love with you, sir," Equius barked out, almost military in his stance. Hands were fisted to his sides, face forward, legs braced.

 

Karkat started, eyes widening. Suddenly, all of it made sense. The robots for his hive (if he had one) and computer upgrades and even a human-type rose lain on his pillow one morning just before he slept. And, he realized, the smell of motor oil, ozone, and sweat had been present then too. Then his eyes softened, mouth lifting in the smallest of smiles.

 

"On your knees if you’re going to say you love me," Karkat demanded again, half volume, softer in tone but no less commanding.

 

Equius hit his knees without so much as a by your leave and Karkat would have bet that the entire world felt his submission in quakes and stirrings. Walking up to him now, own hands at his side almost in mimicry of the much larger blue blood, Karkat stood directly in front of him, gazing at the leviathan and slowly took off those broken and offending shades. "Repeat your self, Equius."

 

"I love you, Karkat Vantas," he replied, much softer, almost as soft as Karkat's voice and looking directly and unflinchingly into those now red irises.

 

Karkat felt his breath leave him. No one could fake something like this. Not a Troll. So, he stood closer, grabbed those broad shoulders, and leaned in, intent clear. When the blue blood leaned forward to reciprocate, he groaned before smashing their mouths together, licking at lips and generally being almost violent in their approach. Then when it gentled, Karkat sighed, hands holding that strong face and fingers in that long, glossy hair. "Damn you for saying anything, any how," he murmured against blue-black lips. "I was fully intent on letting you have a much better matesprit." 

 

Equius smirked a little bit more than he probably should. "But then, I would not have one with liquid matespritship running through his viens and that would be too wrong to think about." 

 

"Oh shut up and kiss me again," Karkat bit out, letting Equius take his mind off his own disease. If it didn't bother this most proper and perfect Blue Blood, who was he to say otherwise?

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, in the middle of an untold story, and possible to turn into something more, just not right now. Maybe if I get enough requests, but not until then.
> 
>  
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I WANNA BE A BETTER WRITER, PLEASE!


End file.
